


Just Like Me

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, McHanzo - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Torture, attemped non-con, background Reaper76 - Freeform, no actual non con, no seriously Hanzo gets tortured a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had killed his brother and left his clan. He was turned into something not fully human anymore. Hanzo felt as though life wasn't worth living anymore, but after all his sins, he deserved this fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketnoodl (Pocketnoodl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketnoodl/gifts).



Genji’s eyes scanned the area through his visor as he sat perched on a roof. Gunshots rang around him and he spotted his friend McCree grinning like a fool and bickering with the Commander of Blackwatch.

The ninja smiled softly. The pair reminded him of a close-knit family bond that he used to have with his brother. 

His brother…

He glanced around. Hanzo would not sit idly by as one of the Shimada cargo shipments was attacked. Where was he?

Genji snuck past enemy lines into the Hanamura palace he once called his home. With all the stealth he was trained to possess, he snuck to the room he had walked to so many times when he was young.

He would always sneak to his brother's room when he was scared or there was a thunderstorm as a small child. He grew out of that but always came to his room to hang out with his brother because he was his best friend.

The cyborg let out a sigh through his nose, trying to push the happy memories away, especially now that he was...this thing. He appreciated Angela saving him but he almost felt he wasn't worth saving now that he was not fully human.

His hand pushed the sliding door to the side and glanced inside, ready for an attack if it happened. Nothing. His brother was not within.

Genji glanced around the clean room. It even seemed too clean. The room looked as though his brother hadn't been here in a few days. Where would he go?

The assassin looked around the room, noting some things that had disappeared. A framed picture of their family was missing, as was a stack of his brother's clothes. His knapsack was gone too, but his brother's prized sword was still there.

Had Hanzo left the clan? He couldn't have. The ninja moved to his brother's attached bathroom and froze. Blood was everywhere in the large bathroom.

Despite himself he called out his brother's name. “Hanzo? Hanzo!” The ninja frantically searched the room for any signs of his brother. There was so much blood! He froze as he spotted a shine of metal. He walked over and the object up. It was one of his brother's prosthetic legs.

He remembers when his brother had lost his legs from mid-calf down when they were teens. How something had landed on his legs and snapped the bones and crushed them.

Genji looked around for any other signs of his brother but there was nothing. Despite his cyborg form he could still cry.

And he did just that, mourning his lost brother once more.

…

Hanzo's eyes slowly opened. He had dreamed of better days, running around playing hide and seek as children with his brother. He half expected to see his brother sleeping in the cherry blossom tree, but was greeted with his cell wall.

The man grunted and sat up on his stiff and hard bed, hearing a few cracks in his body as the stiff limbs stretched.

He glanced down to his legs, noting how they still lacked his prosthetics. Of course his captors wouldn't want him mobile.

Hanzo assumed he had been here a week. No one checked on him while he was awake, but there was always food just inside the door. That was not the case today. No food sat at his door and he could hear commotion outside.

The door opened, revealing a bright light that made Hanzo squint and try to block it out. “Ah! Mr. Shimada. Glad to see you're up.” The thick metal door shut and Hanzo blinked, trying to adjust his vision. “I came in to see how your prosthetic works.”

Hanzo blinked again, now noticing his right prosthetic calf in the man’s hands. He was fairly tall with blond hair and dark blue eyes. The man wore a long doctor's coat and walked forward. “Now you best behave Mr. Shimada, I would hate to have to restrain you.”

He was familiar with that look in the man’s eyes. Someone who craved to inflict pain upon others. Hanzo stayed quiet until the man got close. Once he was within range, the assassin struck, hand lunging for the man’s throat.

The doctor seemed to anticipate the move. As soon as Hanzo's hand got near him, the doctor slammed a stun gun into his jugular. 

Hanzo’s eyes widened and he spasmed as his body reacted to the electrical current. He collapsed, unable to move.

“Oh Hanzo.” He made a ‘tsk’ noise and the familiarity of his name being spoken made the ninja want to kill the man for his disrespect. A few men walked in suddenly and grabbed Hanzo, two restraining him and the third adjusting some rope to hooks on the ceiling. “Now we have to do this the hard way Hanzo-sama.” The doctor grinned, butchering the pronunciation just to see the ninja fume.

Hanzo was suspended by his arms, which screamed in protest, but he would not give in. He wouldn't break to these men, he was trained to be stronger than that.

The doctor affixed the prosthetic to his leg and studied it for a few moments. He touched the cool metal and gauged the prisoner's reaction. “Hmm. Well. I can figure this out. Leave him there. He can wait for as long as it takes till I return.” The guards nodded, knowing what to do as the they all left the room.

Hanzo let down his tough bravado as they left, wincing at the pain of being suspended. He could feel his muscles straining and pulling and he hoped his shoulders wouldn't dislocate.

Three days passed.

In those days he saw no people and received no food or water. His arms were dislocated and he couldn't really feel the suspended limbs anymore, only a dull throbbing.

The door opened and Hanzo bit his lip to hold back a groan as the light blinded him once more. He heard someone walk over and lift his right leg. He felt a few sharp pains and growled to whoever touched him. Then he froze. He could feel his foot.

He looked down and saw it was still his prosthetic but he could _feel_ it now, like it was his limb once more and not an attachment. If his prosthetic had toes he would be wiggling them but he just moved the foot at the ankle. “What did you do?”

The doctor seemed pleased. “Good.” He took out a measuring tape and started measuring sections of the assassin’s leg. “Up to here would be nice, just to see how it will work.” His finger was pressed in the middle of Hanzo’s thigh.

Hanzo scowled. “What are you doing?” His words stopped after that as he saw a surgical tray rolled in. He was taken down and strapped to his bed. He struggled, oh how he struggled. They wrapped something around his legs tightly to cut off blood flow. “Stop! What are you doing to me?! Stop this instant!”

“Oh Hanzo dear. They listen to my orders, not yours. Now, if I were you, I’d calm down. This will hurt.” The doctor gave a maniacal grin as a bone saw was taken off the tray and placed against his skin right where the man had pointed.

The metal dug into his skin and he held back as many painful cries as he could. This was barbaric. When he was a teen and had his legs first replaced it involved pain medication and high technology that reduced risk of infection. This was like being thrown back into a dark age where they would cut the truth out of you, but Hanzo had no truths to give. He didn’t even know what these people wanted.

At some point Hanzo had blacked out from the pain of his leg being sawed off without painkillers. He awoke some time later, feeling more phantom pains that he had ever felt in his life. His hands shot down and felt bandages where some of his thighs used to be. Leaning over the bed he vomited up nothing but bile.

The man used his arms to get himself off the bed and crawl into a corner near the head of the piece of furniture. His eyes were bloodshot and weary, his black hair greasy and unkempt and he was starting to grow more facial hair than he ever thought was acceptable on himself.

More time passed.

Food was always just inside the door when he awoke, so Hanzo assumed they waited until he was asleep, which meant they were watching him somehow. The room just looked made of barren concrete. 

How many days had passed, he didn’t know. But the doctor came again with a bigger prosthetic this time. It looked as though they had molded the metal of the prosthesis from his very own legs they removed. The thought made him feel even more sick. 

They had learned from their last mistake and had two soldiers restrain Hanzo as the prosthetic was attached. A sharp pain shot through his thigh before he could feel the limb again.

It was just as surprising as the last time. He could feel his leg. Instead of blood flowing through his veins he felt the whirring of the machinery. He moved his leg in fascination, almost forgetting he was a captive, until the doctor spoke. “Perfect! How does it feel Hanzo?” No response, he wouldn't speak to these people. “Ah. Such a shame. Let's have your body answer for you.” He took out a small pocket knife and stabbed it into the leg.

Hanzo yelped in surprised pain, not expecting to feel the pain of being stabbed through an artificial limb.

“Good, good.” He pulled the knife out, Hanzo looking surprised when he saw blood and oil on the blade. “See we had nanites connect your nerve endings to artificial ones in the leg. They work quickly don't they? They connect the blood vessels too.” He motioned to the blood on the knife. “But look how quick those little guys fix the wound up.”

Hanzo was rather fascinated on how the metal seem to melt back together like skin healing up. He suddenly felt very sick. These people were using him as a guinea pig for their experiments.

“Now, Hanzo-sama.” The blond grinned at the look of hated he received. “Since this leg is working so great and the nano-mesh seems so human-like, we decided we need to experiment with another limb, just to confirm the results.”

The assassin’s eyes widened when he realized what the man meant. “No!” He struggled against the two men holding him and was able to get an arm loose, punching one in the gut and watching him go down.

Hanzo went for the other guard but the doctor grabbed his face. The brunette didn't wait to hear what he was going to say and moved his head so one of the fingers on his face would slip into his mouth. He bit down.

Blood flooded his taste buds as he bit the finger off the doctor like biting into a carrot. The man gave a scream as Hanzo spit out the offending appendage. His head spun as the doctor connected a fist into his jaw a few times without remorse. 

The other guard had returned to his position of restraining the assassin as the doctor grabbed the prisoner's face with the hand that now had one less finger. “You little bitch! If I didn't want to hurt that pretty face so much I would drag a knife through it!” A malignant grin crossed his face. “Let's settle for one of those pretty eyes instead.”

Hanzo yelled and struggled, trying to get away but he was to weak to fight, the stress having been put on his body finally taking its toll.

The doctor had a device and pried Hanzo's eyelids open over his left eye. The assassin felt the tool gouge into his eye and pull it out. He let out a pained half-scream as his vision was suddenly was gone on the left side. 

“I'll make sure you don't bite me again you little bitch. As much as I would love to destroy this pretty tattoo, your clan needs to recognize you by the time we're done.” The doctor snarled as he was supplied a bone saw once more. “Can't escape when you only have one functioning limb.” A sinister laugh escaped him as he put the saw to Hanzo’s right arm just below the shoulder and started cutting.

Hanzo could feel the pain of his arm getting slowly sawed off. He could feel it bite onto the bone and crack it. The assassin tried to move his fingers but found he couldn't as the arm was suddenly gone as it was fully cut through. He leaned over and vomited on the doctor's boots, who hit him again.

Hanzo prayed for Genji’s forgiveness before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm making this for the lovely Pocketnoodl! Go check out their art and fics man! They gave me the pronpt of Cyborg Hanzo and this shit happened. Probably 3 or 4 chapters


	2. Western Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo goes through more torture and finds a way to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This has some slight attempted non-con. He doesn't actually get it but Hanzo pretty much gets sexually assaulted here.

It felt like ages that he's been within these cell walls. Hanzo felt his hair was too short as they had shaved it to implant a device in his head to give feedback and such to his new mechanical eye.

They had not put him under when they cut into his skull to access his brain. Minimal pain sedation so he could feel most of it without passing out from the pain.

He had a small mirror in his room, knowing it was to make him self-conscious. That wasn't a hard task anymore. Hanzo knew they were turning him into an asset, some one they could control and brainwash, but he refused to give in.

His hair was growing back slowly and they had shaved his face for him, not trusting even a one armed assassin with a blade.

It was hard to keep his body in shape with only one working limb but somehow his captors made sure he would get his exercise. They attached his limbs and made him workout and practice, making sure he had no escape routes. They wanted to keep their little toy in perfect shape.

Some days they would jolt him awake in the middle of his sleep cycles and run tests.

They drown him at some point, replacing his lungs afterward.

They stop his heart, replacing that as well.

They poison him, afterwards his liver is replaced.

Everyday he looked in the mirror he watched himself become less organic. Most of his body was synthetic now and he could control some of it, like an additional limb. He kept those developments to himself.

Hanzo always ran through a checklist of what was still really _his_. His head, minus the left eye. His left arm, shoulders, torso and pelvis. The organs that were replaced were his heart, liver, lungs and kidneys.

This was punishment.

He knew in his soul that this is what he _deserved_ for killing his only friend that was his _brother_.

If this is how he was to spend the rest of his days, so be it. Hanzo would take every amount of judgement and repent for what he did.

His hair grew back over time and it wasn't long before it felt too long. How long had he been here? It had to have been years at this point.

He heard the door open and he tensed. His eyes closed as he lay on his bed, listening to the footsteps. One pair.

That was the only thing he dreaded among all the torture. The blond doctor who took his eye, limbs and organs. Dr. Weber he learned.

He always mocked the prisoner with pet names and informal Japanese that was butchered. The worst part was his hands. How he touched Hanzo hungrily as if he wanted to devour him.

He had done nothing yet, but every time he entered alone he feared the doctor would overstep that boundary that his employers had obviously set.

“Hello, Hanzo-kun” He purred as he stepped forward. The assassin winced when he felt hands on his shoulders. “You know…” The man clicked his tongue as his hand ran down the bowman’s back. “You've been here for almost three years Hanzo.”

Three years? Had it been that long? Three and a half years since he murdered his brother? 

It made him sick. It wasn't long enough to make up for killing Genji.

“Talon usually tells me that I can do whatever I want with my experiments. But you, they didn't want me to touch you. The great leader of the Shimada clan should remain untouched unless it's for ‘enhancements’.” The blond scoffed and turned Hanzo over so he was on his back.

Hanzo was resisting the urge to fight, feeling nausea build in his stomach. He did not like where this was going.

“However, now they don't care what happens to you. An asset but no more than that, considering your clan has all but wiped out.” A malicious grin finds its way into his captor's face.

He couldn't believe it, his clan was gone? Who had wiped them out? Overwatch? More than likely. 

“But the best part? I can do whatever I wish with you now.” Hanzo let go and swung his arm up, connecting with the doctor's jaw. He would not let this monster touch him in such a way.

He spit Japanese curses at the man as the doctor stumbled back. Hanzo sat up and scoot to put his back to the wall. He’s shaking. Whether it is from angry adrenaline or horrified disgust he doesn't know.

Dr. Weber comes at him again and Hanzo does the best he can to defend himself. There is only so much he can do with one working limb. A familiar shock goes through his body as the stun gun hits his neck.

A deep spasm goes through his body from the high powered electric current and he blacks out for a moment, coming to and seeing his shirt ripped open. “No one cares about you. No one is coming for you. You're all alone Hanzo.” Was repeated as he clawed the shredded cloth away from his skin.

Tears come to Hanzo’s eyes and he prays to whatever gods there are.

He just wants to die.

Someone seemed to be listening.

A loud boom and the building they were in shook harshly.

Dr. Weber jumped back from Hanzo and looked around. “Bastards!” He snarled and looked to his captive. He walked forward and took out a pocket knife, slamming it into his side. “Don't need a whore like you around anyway.” he snarled.

Hanzo fell to his side, shivering, as he watched the doctor leave, the door hanging wide open. He could escape! He could leave! But how? The gods were cruel to give him a taste of freedom and leave him in this useless state.

Spasms came and went for a minute or two as his blood slowly poured out of him.

His eyes closed and he smiled softly. _I will see you soon brother._

“Holy shit.” He heard a voice from the doorway but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. 

He heard boots on the stone floor and...was that spurs he heard? “Hey, fella. Ya still alive there?”

Oh gods. Did they send him to some Western fueled hell that his brother enjoyed watching as a child? He loved those stupid Westerns and Hanzo was forced to watch them with his brother.

A warm hand pressed to his pulse point and he groaned softly. “Hang in there partner, I got something that'll help. This might hurt a tad.”

He had no idea what he was talking about when suddenly the knife was ripped out of his side. Hanzo let out a scream of pain and curled in on himself as much as he could.

“‘M sorry. This'll help a bit partner.” He felt light suddenly and opened his eyes noticing a golden glow around him. Hanzo then focused on the cowboy's face in front of him.

He was tall, rugged and handsome. There was no full beard on his face but it looked like the man was trying to grow one and his eyes were a dark whiskey brown.

“Hey there fella. Good to see you open yer eyes.” A small tip of his cowboy hat. Hanzo was sure he was dead and in hell now. “Just waiting for the biotic emitter to heal ya up some then I'll get ya outta here.”

A few moments passed and he spoke again. “That'll have to do fer now.” Cowboy wrapped an arm under Hanzo’s and his other arm wrapped under just above where his legs were cut off.

Hanzo’s only arm wrapped around the man’s neck and his head rolled backwards, threatening to fall asleep.

“Hey, stay with me now. I'll talk to keep you up. Name's McCree. If ya want you can call me Jesse. Usually only the boss calls me that but hey I'll make an exception.” Hanzo stared up at the cowboy. He smelled of cheap cigars and whiskey mixed with gunpowder. It was the best smell he had smelled in a long time. 

His eyes glanced away and he saw the prosthetics that had been made for him. They were going to pass the door. “Stop!” He rasped out and McCree came to a halt.

“What is it?” He looked around for any enemies but his eyes soon landed on the prosthetics in the window. “Oh...those yours?” A small nod. “Alright. It'll help if you could walk but I'm probably going to carry you anyway.”

Jesse placed a small device on the door and Hanzo watched as it sparked and the door slid open. Who was this man?

“Alright partner. Sit up here and I'll grab your things.” The cowboy walked over and looked the prosthetics over. “These sure look fancy.” He walked back to Hanzo with all three limbs. “Now how do these things attach?”

Hanzo motioned for the arm and McCree handed it over, watching as he took it and lined it up with his shoulder. The thing snapped onto the flesh and seem to tighten around and connect somehow. Jesse wasn't one for this kinda tech.

“Alright, I stand corrected. Super fancy.” Hanzo could feel the fingers move and he almost cried with joy, rushing to get his legs on.

Jesse watched calmly as the man attached his limbs and stood a little wobbly. “Whoa there. Don't fall over.”

“My bow.” He pointed to the weapon lying on a different table. “Please.” Hanzo rasped. 

Jesse nodded but before he walked over his radio crackled to life in his ear. “Status McCree.” Reyes’ voice spoke firmly in his ear.

“Hey jefe. I got a survivor here. He looks like he's been here a long while. I'm bringing him to the extraction point. How are things on your end?” Jesse seemed a little too relaxed for a highly trained killer in Hanzo’s eyes.

“We have some prisoners, but found no other survivors. Be here in five Jesse. This place is being stripped down for info as we speak so get a move on.” Reyes responded and the radio cut out.

“Alright vaquero, let's get you outta here.” Jesse grabbed the bow and wrapped it around the wounded man, picking him up bridal style. 

The cowboy ran through the hallways, finding his way back to the extraction point. He spotted his boss and grinned. “Jefe!” He ran up to the man with Hanzo in his arms.

Hanzo examined him quietly. He was tall, dark skin and a hoodie covering his head. That's when he noticed the Blackwatch symbol. Fuck. He was saved by Overwatch, the people who destroyed his clan.

“What took you so long mijo? Thought you took a wrong turn somewhere.” The elder man gave a fond smile to McCree and patted his head, then turned his piercing gaze upon Hanzo.

“Get him on the transport. Dr. Ziegler will look at him back at Watchpoint. Don't worry kid, we're the good guys.” A small smile formed on his face meant to comfort Hanzo and the Japanese man took the gesture with a half smile of his own.

Once Jesse brought him onboard to a stretcher and left him with a pat on the head, his smile dropped. 

He was feeling a tide of emotions.

He shouldn't be alive. Didn't deserve it.

But he also deserved to go through the pain he endured for murdering his brother. 

Hanzo just didn't know anymore so instead he fell into his first dreamless sleep in three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should just be a few more chapters. Also working on an R76 fic thats gunna be a million times happier than this.


	3. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds some refuge in an unlikely place.

Gabriel Reyes is the Commander of Blackwatch and it is his job to be well informed. He knew from the moment he saw Jesse carrying the man. Hanzo Shimada. He had a near photographic memory and he remembered that face years ago in his files, alongside Genji's.

He didn't know what to think at first. He had liked Genji. He was polite enough and kept to himself, but that was probably because he hadn't come to terms with his new body yet, or the fact that his brother did indeed try to murder him.

Before he might have been willing to get revenge for the kid, but now he wasn't so sure.

Gabriel had gone through the three years of footage of Hanzo being tortured and it made his chest ache. This kid was Jesse's age. Jesse could have gone through all these horrible things if they didn't take him out of the Deadlock gang.

It made his stomach twist. He heard Hanzo cry himself to sleep some nights, heard him begging his brother for forgiveness, and watched him stare in the mirror and contemplate ending his own life.

He got to the last recording and watched as the doctor advanced on the kid before stabbing him and running. Gabe watched as Jesse walked in and helped Hanzo, giving him that big southern smile.

“Commander Reyes. There is an issue with the civilian at the Med-bay.” Athena chimed at him.

Gabriel sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I'll be right there.

-

Hanzo had let this Jesse McCree character help him and even dote on him a little. “I think you’ll like Angie. She's my age and is sweet as honey. Speaking of, what is your name darlin’?”

He remained quiet, not wanting these Overwatch people to know who he actually was. “Well that's fine if you don't wanna speak. I'll just call ya...Blue. Cause of yer tattoo.”

Hanzo gave the man an incredulous look and only recieved a laugh in return. “Jefe always says I've been shit at nicknames.”

“I can agree with that sentiment.” Hanzo spoke softly, almost inaudibly.

Of course Jesse heard him. “Hey! I am wounded Blue. I don't need a pretty thing like you insulting me like my boss.” He teased. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes as the door opened to a bright smiled blond. “Hallo, Jesse. Is this my patient?”

“Yes ma’am. I just call him Blue. He ain't much fer talk.” Jesse grinned at her.

Angela just rolled her eyes and ushered him in. She went over his vitals and medical history to evaluate him. “These prosthetics are very advanced.” She hummed. “Can you tell me what they all replaced?”

Hanzo took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “They took up to here on my legs, this entire arm, my left eye, heart, liver, kidneys and lungs.”

The doctor gave a reassuring smile. “I'm sorry for what you had to go through my dear. It is not the worst I've seen but it is close.”

“Oi, you talkin’ bout G-”

“Break my patient doctor confidentiality, Jesse, and I will make sure Commander Reyes has you strung up by your toes.”

The cowboy immediately shut his mouth and leaned against the door, pouting.

“Now let me finish up here.” The woman had checked him for internal bleeding and stitched up his side. “There. I would like you to stay with us for a few weeks before you return home. I would like to examine your prosthetics in detail if I may.”

Hanzo just gave a small nod. “Excellent! Take these for if you have any pain and I plan on seeing you tomorrow for a more mental check-up, okay?” Another nod. “Sehr gut!”

Jesse escorted Hanzo out the door, but someone coming to the Doctor's room caught the ex-yakuza’s eyes. “You!” Hanzo snarled and lunged forward, only to be pulled back by Jesse.

Dr. Weber was being escorted to the office by one of the Blackwatch agents. The sinister doctor just smirked at Hanzo as he was pushed into Dr. Ziegler's office.

“Let me kill him!” Hanzo screeched and Jesse nearly let go in surprise. This was a lot of emotion from the man in a split second. 

Jesse had his arms wrapped around the Japanese man as he struggled and yelled, trying to get to the door.

The cowboy nearly sobbed in relief as he saw his Commander running toward him with the Strike Commander.

“What's going on?” Jack looked strict and frustrated, probably dragged out of a meeting.

Jesse glanced at the still struggling man and shrugged. “He saw one of the prisoners and flipped, saying he wants to kill him.”

Gabe seemed to jump onto that. “Which prisoner?” He walked towards Angela’s office and glanced through the door after cracking it open. He saw exactly who he thought, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

The latino growled and turned to look at Hanzo. “Let him do it.”

“What?! Gabriel you can't be serious! That goes against international law. We aren't Talon, we don't just kill people on a whim. He is going to be processed and arrested properly.” Jack gave a fierce look to the Blackwatch leader.

Hanzo however was giving Gabriel a pleading look and it won out over Jack's gaze. “I said let him do it. The doctor never made it this far. He died in the Talon base. End of story.” He walked back over to Jack who looked ready to protest again before Gabe whispered something quickly into his ear.

Morrison's face went from strict to surprised to disgusted in a few seconds flat. He glanced at his friend for a long while before sighing. “Get him out of Angela’s office. No one from Overwatch has seen him besides us two. Take care of it quickly and quietly Gabriel. I don't need more pressure from the UN than I already have.” With that the Strike Commander turned on his heel and stalked off.

Hanzo looked absolutely stunned. He didn’t think he would actually get the chance. What had Commander Reyes said?

“Jesse, take him to the mess hall and get some food in him. We'll discuss this after you're done eating.” Gabe looked at Hanzo and gave the smallest of smiles. “Hey, kid. We'll figure it out okay?”

The cowboy slowly dragged Hanzo off towards the mess hall, making sure he didn’t stumble. “You alright?”

His hands were shaking. “I...I don't know.”

Jesse let him stay quiet as they ate. His eyes glanced over him every now and again, taking in his appearance. He was much cleaner than when he had found the cyborg.

His long hair was now clean and cut shorter, up to his shoulders and his face was now clean shaven. If he looked closely he could tell that the man’s left eye was just a bit lighter in color due to it being fake.

“McCree...right?” A small nod. “How long have you worked for Overwatch?” Blue seemed to want to distract himself.

“Ah well. How long has it been? Fourteen years now? I was seventeen when I started. Was part of a gang that Overwatch put down, maybe you heard of it. Deadlock?” Jesse gave a small smile.

The elder nodded slowly. He had heard of the group vaguely. “Seventeen? Isn't that a little young?”

“Well I was already killing people in Deadlock. So I was faced with going to High Max, or joining up. I think Reyes made that deal for me. He hated seeing a kid ready to go to jail for life and was hoping to change me for the better. He did.” A fond smile played on Jesse's lips. “The man is like a father to me, cause I never did have one. Omnic crisis and all.” He shrugged like he wasn't sharing his sad past.

He heard a beep and looked at his communicator. “Ya finished, Blue?” A small nod. “Alright, let's go. Jefe wants this done. The sooner the better.”

Hanzo felt his stomach turn to lead as he thought about the revenge he would get. He was going to make sure it was slow and painful.

McCree escorted him to an interrogation room of Blackwatch’s. He let him in, glancing a small tray in the corner. “Double sided mirror. If you need anything, I'll be in the other side, alright Blue?” One final nod was given and Jesse walked into the room with his boss.

Reyes was sitting on a chair watching their ‘civilian’. Without a glance to his protégé, he spoke. “That kid is Hanzo Shimada.”

Jesse jumped at the name and stared at his boss, quickly looking at the man on the other side of the glass. “Genji’s brother? The one that tried to kill him?” He suddenly felt a little sick.

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. I believe he regrets it. I watched the vids they recorded of him in his cell. They tortured him near daily. Apparently he was leaving his clan when they captured him. Remember that mission with Genji three years back?” No response but he knew Jesse knew. “He's paid for what he's done in spades. Genji said he never hated his brother, I think Hanzo is making up for all that. He tried to take his own life more than once, but they kept him alive.”

Jesse watched Hanzo pace the rooms anxiously. He felt a ball of pity in his stomach. Talon was trying to make him into their little toy and in doing so they made him a ticking time bomb.

“This doctor he wants to kill is his torturer. He also tried to...sexually advance on him.” He gave a side glance to Jesse, whose head snapped to look at him. “I'd say the kid deserves some good old fashioned revenge.”

The pair went quiet as they saw Dr. Weber pushed into the room that held Hanzo.

Jesse saw when the beast was released as Hanzo charged the man and slammed his head into a wall. He grabbed something off the tray and stalked around the man’s fallen body.

The man struggled to get away but Hanzo stepped down onto his chest. “Now Doctor. You best behave, I'd hate to have to restrain you.” The words seemed memorized to Jesse, like they were spoken to Hanzo before.

The Japanese man grinned viciously at the fear that swarmed in the prisoner's eyes and he took the knife he had grabbed and pressed it down on the man’s whole hand, where no fingers were missing. 

The man screamed as the knife crunched down onto his fingers, effectively cutting off four of them, leaving his thumb. “I'd calm down Dr. Weber. This will hurt.” He hissed and moved the knife to the other three fingers on his other hand, slicing them off just leaving his thumbs.

Jesse felt sick as he watched Hanzo slowly kill the man. He hadn't seen this much emotion from him since they saved him and it was honestly horrific. 

Hanzo didn't seem affected by what he was doing. He had slowly cut the man open and seemed to test out which organs had the most nerves. Jesse had to leave and vomited into a trash can in the hallway. He didn’t feel like going back in and decided to wait out here.

An hour and a half passed before Reyes exited the room. “You alright kid?” Jesse nodded numbly. “It's not pretty in there. I think the room will permanently be red.” His stomach turned again but he held back. 

Fourteen years and he had never seen someone so enthusiastic to torture someone. “Is he...done?” 

Gabriel nodded. “He killed him about five minutes ago. Now he just broke down. Get him cleaned up and in bed. I'll take care of the room. Wait here.”

The Commander disappeared into the room and returned with a shaking and blood soaked Hanzo. He was carrying him and handed him off to Jesse. “It's alright kid. It's over now.” He patted his head and nodded to Jesse.

The cowboy was quiet as he walked to the room they were keeping Hanzo in. It had its own restroom with a shower. Jesse helped the man strip down and stand under the hot water, asking him to call if he needed anything.

The cyborg stood in the shower, motionless. He had never felt so empty before. He just felt drained. He should feel something shouldn't he? 

He watched as the blood flowed off his body and swirled down the drain. The man sat down in the corner of the shower and pulled his synthetic knees to his chest wrapping his arms around himself.

Jesse found him in that position an hour later and helped him up and out, grabbing some clothes he had scrounged up.

Hanzo laid on the bed and stared at the wall duly. The cowboy bit his lip and patted his shoulder. “Just get some rest Blue. Angela will probably wanna see you in the morning.”

With that the agent left the room and Hanzo was on his own. A deep breath escaped his lips as he watched the unmoving wall. At least it was nicer than a prison cell.

-

The following weeks were rather relaxed for the ex-yakuza. He got a daily check up with Dr. Ziegler, exercised with either Commander Reyes or McCree, then meditated in his room.

Hanzo found himself enjoying the presence of Reyes and his second-in-command Jesse. They were the two besides the doctor that came and checked up on him.

Jesse was like a dog constantly at his side, _trying_ to partake in meditation but never getting the hang of it. 

Reyes on the other hand was acting like a concerned parent. He had let Hanzo know that he knew his identity, but said he wouldn't share with anyone but Jack. 

Hanzo appreciated the gesture and had Jack visiting him occasionally as well to check up on him.

It was too much.

The man felt he was getting attention he didn't deserve anymore. These people cared for him and it was something he didn't deserve. He grabbed the few things he had and decided to leave.

Reyes was at his door with a knowing look, but didn't try to stop him. “Want to be dropped off anywhere kid?”

“Japan if you would please, Commander.” He avoided the eye contact. Gabriel just nodded his head and led him to a hangar with a pilot in duty.

“Good luck kid.” He pressed a small communicator into his hand. “If you figure out what you want to do, just use it. I'd be glad to have you back here.” With a small genuine smile, Commander Reyes stepped off the aircraft and watched it take off.

Hanzo stared out the window and watched the base he had called home for a few months in Zurich disappear.

It was the last time he would see it whole.

The next time he saw it was on the news, destroyed from an explosion that claimed the lives of Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes and he assumed Jesse McCree.

For the first time in months, he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here some more depressing shit! :D One more chapter and this boy's life will be resolved, promise. And yes a happy ending is in sight ;p
> 
> SenkiroWolf on tumblr!


	4. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finally moves on.

“Genji?”

Hanzo couldn't believe his eyes. His brother was standing right in front of him after ten years. “I...I killed you. How?”

The younger stepped forward with a small smile. “I wasn't dead. I was barely breathing when Overwatch found me. They took me in and...well I'm a cyborg now. It was hard to deal with at first, but I have accepted what I am.”

Genji was expecting something much different than what happened next. His elder brother fell to his knees and started shaking. “They didn't take enough.” The younger's expression was confused. “They didn’t hurt me enough.”

Hanzo was digging his nails into his flesh, causing him to bleed, making Genji immediately get on his knees to stop it. “Hanzo! What are you talking about?”

The younger pulled his brother to his chest and pet his head. Hanzo started babbling slowly, recounting what had happened to him, leaving out the details of Overwatch.

Genji listened intently as Hanzo spilled out his entire soul to him. The younger figured his brother must have kept all of this to himself in all these years. “Fuck, Hanzo. I'm so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, Sparrow? I killed you. The clan told me to murder my only friend and brother and I did. I deserved what happened to me, and they didn't hurt me enough if this is what happened to you.” Hanzo shook violently.

“Hey, I'm not all mechanical. I'm not just a floating head ya know. Here. Let me show you.” It took a few minutes to remove all his armor but once it was all gone he stood, vaguely human before his elder brother.

“The arms are fully gone and most of my legs. Various organs have been replaced and parts of my torso are synthetic, also my jaw. But I'm still alive. Still human. And so are you, brother.”

Hanzo stared at his brother and stood slowly and wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't think of what to say. “You still dye your hair green?”

Genji let out a loud laugh and hugged back. “Gotta keep up the green theme, brother.” 

They stayed like that for a long while, taking in each other's company. Hanzo felt the regret and hate towards himself calm down as his brother held him. Maybe they could try to be brothers again.

“Hanzo, maybe you should come with me. I've decided to go back to Overwatch for Recall. You should come with me.” Genji pulled back and smiled.

The elder blinked and stared for a moment, rummaging through his pocket and pulling out a small device. It was blinking and had the Overwatch symbol upon it.

Genji gasped softly. “Where did you find this? How do you have one as well?”

“Overwatch saved me from Talon.” He paused and let out a breath. “Commander Reyes said if I ever found my place, to use this. I...a week after he said that, I saw the Zurich base destroyed.”

The younger frowned but nodded slowly. He didn't think telling his brother about his involvement in destroying their clan was necessary at this time. “Well they are reforming. Maybe you'll meet someone you met before?”

“The only one I could think of would be Dr. Ziegler. I heard of her being around in the news, healing people.” He shrugs. “The only three I talked to were in the explosion.”

Genji thought that through. “Well, I'm assuming two of those were Reyes and Morrison?” A nod. “Who was the last one?”

A small flush came upon Hanzo’s cheeks. “His name was Jesse McCree. He was a cowboy.” Out of all the people he felt guilt over their deaths, Jesse was right after his brother.

A laugh sounded from Genji and he wiped at his eyes to clear them of tears of mirth. “Jesse? He was wreaking havoc in America for the last six years.”

Hanzo perked up noticeably. He was alive? “How? I thought he lived in that base?”

Genji grinned at the elder. “He couldn't deal with Morrison and Reyes’ infighting and left before it. He contacted me just after and we've been in communication since. He was my best friend when I was with Overwatch.”

Hanzo felt a little happier at the thought of Jesse still being alive. He looked at his brother and quickly glanced down. “Are you going to answer the Recall?”

Genji smiled widely. “Yes. Would you like to come with me brother? I can properly introduce you to McCree.”

Hanzo's face flushed and he shoved his brother back. “Let us go. And say nothing.”

The younger put his visor back on and smirked behind it. “Come on Hanzo! We're cyborgs! Creatures of subtlety and stealth.”

-

“Jesse! This is my brother Hanzo! I believe you two have met.” Genji grinned and shoved his brother forward.

Hanzo glared back at his brother who retreated and returned his gaze to Jesse. “Hello. I am sorry if you feel that I have deceived you, I-” The man was cut off by arms being wrapped around him and a deep laugh.

“I knew who you were the day I met you. Gabe...Reyes, told me who you were and honestly I wanted to be mad.” His nose nudged the top of Hanzo’s head before he stepped back. “Genji's my best friend, I was furious when he told me about what happened to him. But when Reyes told me who you were and eventually showed me the videos...I couldn't stay mad.”

He fidgeted with the cigarillo and blew smoke out his nostrils. “After you left, I did a month later. Couldn't deal with the infighting. I contacted Genji. I could hear the change in his voice. He's so much happier and forgiving.”

Hanzo glanced over to his brother and saw him motioning animatedly, expressing his excitement for something to some girl. “I do regret what I did to my brother.”

McCree smiled softly. “I know. Now c’mon and meet the rest of the crew.

-

Hanzo shot up and let out a yell. He was panting and sweating in his bed. It took the ex-yakuza a few moments to process that he had grabbed the knife under his pillow and stabbed it into McCree’s metallic hand.

“Whoa there, darlin.” Jesse looked worried, unconcerned for the knife in his hand. “You alright? I was walking by, hoping to get a midnight snack, and I heard struggling in yer room so I came in and well…” He lifted his stabbed hand and took out the knife.

The assassin barely registered what was said to him as he shook, hands making sure to feel for his arm and legs. He wasn't there anymore. They weren't torturing him anymore.   
He had been having these dreams for years, taking medication to help reduce them, but sometimes it slipped through the cracks and he would wake up covered in his own blood from hurting himself in his sleep.

Jesse nudged Hanzo softly. “Are you alright?” He was surprised when the other leaned forward into his shoulder and let out a small sob.

Hanzo gripped the cowboy's shoulder tightly and tried to hold back the tears. “I dream that they make me kill him. Again and again. And I do it without hesitation.” He's shaking heavily, never have talked about these things before.

“Jesus, Hanzo. You're okay. You're here at Gibraltar and-” He jerks back as Hanzo quickly back pedals.

“Stop it! I know where I am! I do not need to be coddled! I know what I've done and I know deserved everything they ever did to me!” Hanzo's voice was raw with emotion. “I wish you'd left me to die.” He whispered it quietly.

Jesse growled. “Hanzo, stop it.” He say forward and grabbed one of his hands. “I did save you. And you're alive and so is your brother. Your brother who has forgiven you and is trying to help you.”

The elder glanced up at Jesse and frowned. “I don't deserve it.”

“Shut up Hanzo. We're not going to stop helping you.” The cowboy bit his lip and pulled him into a hug. “Just let me help.”

Hanzo couldn't help but lean into the touch, wanting to be held. He fell asleep once again in Jesse's arms and didn't dream.

\- 

“Talon agent on your left Jesse.” He heard a shot fire off and smiled softly, noticing it was Jesse's revolver.

“Thank you kindly darlin. Now watch out. I've been hearing reports of that Reaper guy being around.” Jesse didn't keep the worry out of his tone.

The pair had gotten close. Genji teased them both about being a couple and they were but it wasn't anything physical yet. Hanzo being reasonably nervous about being touched in some ways.

Hanzo kept his eyes alert, glancing toward any sudden movement. He paused when he heard an unfamiliar sound before a gun was pressed to the back of his head.

“Overwatch? What a joke.” The voice was deep and gravelly but it sounded familiar. “Turn around.” It snapped at him and Hanzo obeyed.

The form before him was striking and mildly intimidating. Full body kevlar and a lot of black mixed well with the bone colored mask upon the man’s face. But as soon as Hanzo's face was revealed the person hesitated. “Hanzo Shimada?”

That voice. “Commander Reyes? I thought you were dead.” The cyborg watched as the mask was removed to reveal a familiar but very different face. “You work for Talon?” Hanzo backed away slowly. He had trusted this man once upon a time, he had been like a father to himself and Jesse. But if he worked for the people that turned him into this monster…

Gabe kneeled down. “I don't work for them. Jack and I are both alive, yes. But we made a plan to infiltrate them.” He whispered quickly, eyes darting around for anything that might record him. “Now I have to keep up appearances, so I gotta kick Jesse's ass a bit. Five minutes shoot me with an arrow, alright kid?”

Hanzo nodded slowly and shook lightly. “Hey, come on kid. You know I would never try to severely hurt you or Jesse.” He patted his head and gave a small smile. “I want these bastards as much as you do.” With that he was gone.

-

Hanzo shot up from his bed once more. He swore he felt the bone saw cutting into his flesh once more but arms were suddenly around him to stop his flailing. “Hey there darlin, you okay?”

McCree. It was Jesse, not Talon. He relaxed back into his lover's arms and sighed. “Just a dream. I am fine.”

Jesse carded his fingers through Hanzo's salt and pepper hair and kissed his head. “Hey, you don't have to go on the mission tomorrow.”

Hanzo grumbled. “Shut up Jesse. I can do the mission.” He laid back against the pillows and nuzzled into Jesse. “It's just an old dream. You're here so I'm fine.”

Jesse knew Hanzo was recovering slowly, but he was recovering. Sometimes he would lapse into dangerous thinking but Genji and Jesse helped him out of it. Sometimes, if the pair had time, Jack and Gabriel would stop by the Watchpoint to check up on everyone and share information on Talon.

Every time they stopped by, someone would ask them to join Overwatch but they would respond the same way. Their time being with the organization had gone and they thought it best to leave it in the hands of the next generation.

Didn't stop them from joining forces on occasion. The pair of old soldiers making sure ‘their kids’ were doing alright.

Gabriel made sure to always check on Hanzo and Jesse, the pair probably all but legally classified as his kids. 

Jesse broke Hanzo out of his thoughts with a kiss to his head. “You lost up there darlin?”

The elder snorted and shook his head. “No, just thinking. Gabe and Jack will be here next week, yes?” A nod on his boyfriend's end. “Good, I've been wanting to see them.”

Jesse chuckled and kissed his temple. “Get back to sleep darlin. We gotta be up early.”

Hanzo smiled and curled up close to him, watching the cowboy fall asleep. “Thank you Jesse.” With that he fell asleep and had good dreams for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this ending. But I know I wanted the boys cuddling and Gabe to show back up. Well hope you enjoyed the angst!
> 
> Senkirowolf on tumblr!


End file.
